This invention relates to an electronic timepiece and more especially to a timepiece with liquid crystal display elements simulating an hour hand and minute hand and, if desired, a second hand.
There has been heretofore a liquid crystal display device in which as the contents to be displayed on the display device are quickly changed by means of an adjusting means, the display of the display device is not capable of responding to the quick changing of the contents to be displayed, so that one display on the display device disappears or represents meaningless contents. Accordingly in an electronic timepiece provided with such a display device, as the contents in the counters for counting time are changed at a high frequency, one time-display on the display device is not capable of responding to the quickly changed contents, and as a result, a correct time display is not made. Consequently it has been a fear that one who adjusts the time has doubts that there may have been some trouble with the display device.